


Let's hide under the covers

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bookshop Owner Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Tempts Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Morning Routines, Mornings, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Temptation, Tempter Crowley (Good Omens), Winter, or at least tries to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley attempts to tempt Aziraphale back into bed where they can cuddle and stay warm during a cold Soho winter, while Aziraphale continues to prepare for the day to open the bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #9 "Game"





	Let's hide under the covers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH discord Guess the Author #9 "Game"
> 
> Happy birthday, Emma!

It was a game. 

Every morning, Aziraphale would get up and start getting ready for work. Crowley would stay in bed, trying to tempt his angel into rejoining him. 

“Oh but the bed is so comfortable, so warm,” Crowley said, as he stretched out on the bed under the pile of blankets and comforters. 

Winter in Soho meant colder temperatures, especially at night. Crowley might’ve had a human corporation, but his more snake-like qualities were still right under the surface. If it had been up to him, they wouldn’t have made London their home. But well, Aziraphale had fallen in love with London sometime during the 15th Century and Crowley had stuck around. He was in love, after all. 

“You know I can’t stay, darling,” Aziraphale replied, sitting on the end of the bed to pull on his socks and shoes. 

He finished with his shoes and stood up, turning to face his beloved again. Crowley sat up, blankets falling to bunch at his waist. 

“You don’t have to keep running the bookshop, angel. You don’t even sell anything,” Crowley said, reaching his arms out to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale held his hands and moved to sit on the edge of the bed closer to him. “I like opening the shop and keeping up appearances. Besides it’s nearing finals. The students will be needing some place to study.”

Crowley glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “There’s still hours until the schools are out for the day. Why can’t you wait and open then?”

His angel chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him on the nose. “The university classes have different hours than the primary schools. Some of the students will be in earlier. And I promised I would be open.”

Another kiss, this time on the lips, and Crowley wrapped his fingers around the bowtie hanging loosely around the angel’s neck. “What if I said it’s my birthday?”

“You don’t have a birthday. Neither of us does.”

“What if I want a birthday? And I declare today is my birthday and all I want for my birthday is to spend the day in bed with you?”

Aziraphale sighed and shook his head. “If you truly want a birthday, then I will treat you to dinner and drinks later. But the bookshop is still opening. At least for a few hours.”

Crowley groaned and let go of the bowtie to flop back onto the bed. He pulled the blankets with him and used them to cover his head. “Angel, you’re killing me here.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, dearheart. Curl up and go back to sleep and I’ll be back before you know it.”

The demon pulled the blanket down just enough to expose his pouting face. “But I sleep better with you here.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’ll be downstairs. And if you decide to be sensible, you’re welcome to get dressed and join me.”

Aziraphale leaned forward to kiss Crowley again before leaving to open the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> To be added after author reveals on 12/8


End file.
